


Prologue

by RavenFogelberg



Series: Assassins Creed: Sapmi [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Violence, Sami - Freeform, Sapmi, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFogelberg/pseuds/RavenFogelberg
Summary: The beginning of Silde Helstrom's story. Her Sami tribe burned down before her eyes, and how she escaped. This is a fanfic based on historical research on the Sami people, as assisted by my Sami spouse. All characters depicted in this work are purely fictional and are not made to resemble any figure living or historical.





	Prologue

Prologue

Silde woke up to the smell of flame. She sat up and looked around her family tent. Everyone was out. She got off her sleeping mat and grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows. The bow was made of yew wood, curved perfectly for accuracy and power. Fenrir, her domesticated wolf, was barking outside. She grabbed her hunting knife and opened the tent flap. 

Horror crossed her face as she saw the neighboring tents aflame, bodies all over the ground. Men on horseback were slaughtering and burning her entire village to the ground. She quickly grabbed an arrow and shot it straight through one of their helmets. Jumping on the horse, she pulled out her knife and charged at a group on the ground. She jumped from the horse, shoving the blade straight through the closest one's back, quickly jumping back up to slash the man in front's throat. She dodged the oncoming swing of an axe and ran back towards her tent. She noticed it was now aflame, and the reindeer in the enclosure in the back had gotten loose. They scattered, nearly cloaking the man leaving her tent's escape. She saw he was carrying their collection of furs and what little money they had. Tax collectors. Those bastards. 

She launched another arrow for his back and nailed him straight between the hips. He dropped, letting the loot fall to the ground. She looked around to see Fenrir tearing apart two men as a third one slowly snuck behind him with his axe held high. Silde launched an arrow at him, piercing his hands to his axe and knocking him off balance. She ran at him, jumped up to step on his slightly bent leg, and with a swift backhand sliced him across the face. He swung his arms, catching Silde's face with the tip of the axe. She couldn't kick back in time. She let out a scream of pain as she felt her face rip in agony. She fell into the snow. She stood up to see the last few tax collectors carrying away their remaining pelts and burning the final tent of the village. The last thing she managed to see before fainting was the massive pile of bodies, not a single survivor to be found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silde woke on the back of a horse. Fenrir was trotting behind patiently. She looked up to see a cloaked figure in a white hood with several weapons strapped to their back. 

"Who... what's going..." She tried to murmur, but she could feel her face bleeding. The blood soaked the backside of the horse. She lost consciousness again. When she woke a second time, she was in a proper bed. The building she was in was warm. She saw a fireplace and several blankets and cloths soaked in blood. She carefully touched her face to feel a large scar crossing her mouth. She looked over to see a table full of her clothes, weapons, and a scrap of pelt she managed to save. Worthless, but a good memento. She saw her arm had burn marks around the outer side. She must have been caught in the fire. What the hell happened?

"You're awake! Bless Freya, you've recovered!" A voice said. A woman, clothed like the one on the horse, came in and knelt by Silde's side. "What's your name, miss?" She inquired softly.

"Uh... Silde. Silde Helstrom. What happened to my tribe?" Silde struggled to speak with the pain in her lip. 

"You were attacked by tax collectors. A ruthless group of them have been murdering entire Sami families and tribes as of late. My organization was sent up here to uncover the monsters behind these atrocities. You're in the newly founded Sapmi branch of the Assassins Guild." She said, tending to minor wounds across Silde's upper body.

"Assassins?" Silde murmured quietly.

"We are a long long tradition of assassins who have been trying to protect secrets of the world as well as stop the Templars from taking control. We saw you fight. We were trying to assist you but those assholes brought bears. Actual bears! Hard enough to keep your reindeer from running between us. Fighting bears is a little out of our skill range in all this snow." She was rather talkative for an assassin, Silde thought.

"Normally we would not want to divulge any of this information but we want you to join us. You have incredible skill. You fight like no Sami we've seen so far." Her praise made Silde smile. "Obviously we want you to heal and rest first. Take some time to process. Meet the members. Most of them are from other parts of Europe. Ezio Auditore from Italy is here. He's one of the more well known in our guild. I think he's the one who brought you here, when I think about it."

"Why do you want me to join the assassins?" Silde inquired, feeling groggy from the activity. She was definitely going to need recovery time before she saw any real action. 

"Quite simply, we need to take out this group of tax collectors. Maybe even the entire governments behind them. We need your help because not only can you fight, but you're one of the only people who have survived the raids. We have swords and weapons. We will train you in the ways of us. If you want to take down the men that did this to your tribe, we will help."

"I don' think I got your name....?"

"Hel. You can just call me Hel." The woman smiled as Silde drifted back off to sleep. Her wounds on her face were deep and her burns across her body were mild, yet sporatic and all over. Fenrir trotted over to the bed and curled up beside her. He yawned and let out a small yelp, which was the last thing Silde processed before all conciousness was lost.

Hel stood up and walked to the door. "I think she's going to follow along and join us. Ezio, I know you are departing soon but will you make your way back here in a week and teach her the ways of the hidden blade?"

"I won't go far. I will return before departing for Italy. I have business to attend to in the tribe that still stands north of here. I will be back in a few days time." He said as he turned and disappeared down the corridor. Hel nodded and disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
